The Haunted Graveyard
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: Amy and Rouge were wondering the graveyard then mysteriously disappeared one Halloween Night.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunted Graveyard

* * *

**(I know some of the chapters are crappy, so please don't bother "Mr. I-know-everything.")**

* * *

Chapter 1

One Halloween Night, Amy and Rouge are taking Cream to Trick-or-Treating. "Since when did you have me into this?" Rouge asked. "Do I have to repeat it again Rouge? I tried to tell Sonic, Tails and Knuckles if they would go trick-or-treating with me and Cream, but they're a bit busy preparing for the Halloween Party. Then I ask Shadow if he would like, but he ignored me then went to Sonic's house to prepare for the Halloween Party. Then I asked you then you said okay." Amy answered.

As Cream's finished with trick-or-treating, they went back to Sonic's house. Inside, everyone's here and they're in their Halloween costume. "Hey guys! Welcome to the party." Sonic announced. The girls went inside then placed their candy bags on the table. Everyone had a fun time with the Halloween Party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, it's time to take the annual trip to the graveyard!" said Sonic. "A trip to the graveyard?" Rouge repeated. "Every year on Halloween night, we go to the graveyard" said Amy, "they say it's haunted." Knuckles butted in" If you're too scared, then you can just fly off!" "Oh, don't kid yourself" said Rouge. The gang then headed to the graveyard. 

"Oh man, this place sure is creepy" said Tails nervously. "Okay, everybody partner up" Sonic announced, "I'll go with Tails, Cream, you should probably pair up with Knuckles." "Okay", said Cream. "Then I guess I'm stuck with Rouge." Amy said unsatisfied. "Sorry Amy, that's just how, is worked." he said. The pairs then split up to explore.

Rouge and Amy try to stay as far away from each other as possible. "Hey look at these tombstones" said Amy. "That's weird, they're blank." Just then Amy was grabbed by a white arm emerging from the grave and she let out a scream. "Amy!" shouted Rouge. Another white arm emerged from the grave. Rouge tried to fly away but it grabbed her ankle and the duo was dragged into the grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the graveyard trip was over, Shadow waited for the others from the gate. Sonic saw him then waved at him. "Hey Shadow!!" he shouted. "So how was the graveyard fieldtrip?" Shadow asked. "Just fine Shadow." he answered. Then Sonic, Shadow and Tails saw Cream and Knuckles. Cream looked a bit scared. "So Cream, how's the graveyard?" Tails asked. "A bit scary, but it's nice." she answered. "We'd better wait for the girls." Knuckles suggested. Everyone agreed then waited for Amy and Rouge.

Few hours past and the girls didn't appear. "What's taking them so long?" Knuckles said impatiently. "I'm a bit sleepy." Cream said. "Don't worry Cream, I'll take you home." Sonic answered. "Ok Mr. Sonic." she said. He turned to Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. "You guys better wait for the girls while I take Cream home." he said. He took her back to Amy's apartment to sleep.

Few more hours past, but the girls hadn't appeared. "I'm gonna look for them." Knuckles answered then went to the graveyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm going too", Shadow insisted. "What?" said Knuckles, "I can do this myself and I don't need you!" Knuckles didn't want to stoop down to relaying on Shadow. "Maybe he should come Knuckles", said Tails, "after all, Shadow is about as strong as either of us." "Fine", said Knuckles and the trio went in search of the girls.

"I'm picking up a distress signal around here", said Shadow. "Good thing you're a G.U.N. agent now, huh Shadow", said Tails. Soon, the boys reached the graves where Amy and Rouge were dragged down. However, before there were only two tombstones, but when they found them there were five more.

"Its right here", said Shadow. "So, where are they?" asked Knuckles. Tails examined the tombstones. "This can't be!" He said taken aback. "What is it Tails?" asked Knuckles. Tails turned around revealing what was on the tombstones. The two read "Amy Rose" and "Rouge the Bat". "How can this be?" said Shadow. "Are they really..." Before he could finish, white arms grabbed the three and pulled them in. Then, letters began to form on the three blank tombstones. They read "Knuckled the Echidna", "Miles 'Tails' Prower", and "Shadow the Hedgehog".

A while later, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles awoke and found themselves in a dark room. "Where are we?" asked Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonic recently returned to see if anyone saw the girls. "Alright guys! I'm back!" he announced. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see the boys. "Guys, where are you?" he said, "Maybe they're searching for the girls. I'd better find them." He explored the graveyard to find everyone. As he was walking, he saw Shadow's scanner. "Hey, this is Shadow's scanner." he said. Suddenly he saw six tombstones. The five had written tombstone while one isn't. When he looked at the tombstones, he was shocked. "What the...?" he said, "This can't be! Everyone isn't supposed to be dead. Could they be...?" When he's about to finish his sentence, a white hand was about to grab him, but it missed. "What are you?" he said. The white hand is trying to get him, but he's too fast. "Whoa! I'd better get out of here." he said to himself. He dashed out of the graveyard. "I'd better go to Tails' Lab to get some gadgets then rescue everyone. Maybe I need to get the Chaos Emeralds as well. They might come in handy." he said to himself. He dashed to Tails' Lab to get the appropriate gadgets he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles walked down a dark hallway. "So if the girls were taken down like us, that must mean they aren't dead." said Knuckles. "You may be right", Tails agreed. "At least not yet", Shadow added. The trio reached the end of the hallway and found a huge chamber. "This is an underground mausoleum", said Tails.

They walked around looking for clues to the girls' whereabouts until Shadow found something. "Over here!" he said. He found six coffins. Four were empty and two were closed. "Do you think they're in them?" asked Tails nervously. "There's only one way to find out." said Knuckles.

They opened the doors of the coffins and there the girls were. "Amy, wake up!" said Tails. "Huh, what happened?" asked Amy dazed. They helped Amy and Rouge out of the coffins. "We'll explain later", said Shadow, "Right now we should get out of here." Just as they were about to leave, dozens of ghosts appeared in front of them and a huge ghost emerged from the ground. (Referring to King Boom Boo from SA2B)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic went to the Tails' Lab to get some gadgets. "Time to collect." he said. He grabbed the friend scanner, the electric shock gun, the ghost tracker, the plasma gun and the ghost trap. Then he grabbed a belt pocket then placed the scanner, the shock gun and the ghost tracker while he placed the plasma gun and ghost trap on his back. "Well, that's all the gadgets I need. Time to get the Chaos Emeralds in Knuckles' house." he said. He dashed to Knuckles' house to get the Chaos Emeralds. When he reached his house, he grabbed the Chaos Emeralds then dashed back to the graveyard.

When he reached the graveyard, he went back to the same spot where the white hand is about to get him. "Alright you stupid hand, come and get me!" he announced. The white hand grabbed him then went underground. The empty tombstone started to engrave his name.

Sonic landed on the floor on his feet. "I'd better find everyone." he said. He grabbed the scanner from his belt pocket then dashed out to find them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It's that ghost I ran into back in that Egyptian pyramid!" said Knuckles. "Guess that means we'll have to take them out." said Rouge. "My thoughts exactly." said Amy as she took out her Piko-Piko Hammer. Knuckles tried to punch King Boom Boo, Amy tried to smash him with her hammer, and Rouge tried to kick him but all to no avail. "Guys, it's a ghost, it will just go intangible when he try to hit It." said Tails.

"Let's try this," said Shadow. Shadow jumped into the air "Chaos Spear!" With a swipe of his arm, Shadow let out bolts of lighting and hit the King of Ghosts dead on. "Way to go Shadow!" said Amy. Before Shadow could do it again, two of Boom Boo's minions grabbed him by the arms. "Oh no, they got him!" said Rouge. More ghosts came down and grabbed the rest of them. "What do we do now?" said Knuckles.

The King approached them slowly and was about to devoir them until he was shot from behind. "It's Sonic!" said Amy in relief. Sonic shot the King with the plasma gun. "Ghosts huh?" he said confidently, "thought that's what we were dealing with."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

King Boom Boo sent out some of his minions to get Sonic. "Sonic! Watch out!" Amy shouted. He placed the plasma gun behind his back then used the energy shock gun then hit his minions. They instantly disappeared as they were hit. He next hit the two minions who got Shadow. Once they were gone, Shadow landed safely. "Shadow, you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine Sonic!" he answered. He faced King Boom Boo then used the plasma gun. "Taste plasma ghost!!" he announced. He blasted him then he grabbed the ghost trap. Then he placed it under the King then he's sucked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You guys, okay?" asked Sonic. Everyone said they were. "Let's go home." said Knuckles. "Yeah, this had more than had been more than enough of an adventure for me." Rouge agreed. The gang then walked out of the underground mausoleum and was back in the graveyard.

"Hey look." said Amy pointing at were the tombstones were. "They're gone." said Shadow. Sonic stared at the ghost trap and pressed the "release" button. "Sonic, what are you doing?!" asked Tails. The Ghost King was free and ready to finish them. Just then the sun began to rise. The Ghost King screamed and tried to cover itself but it was no use. He began to burn until there was nothing left of him. "Sonic, how you knew the sun would destroy him?" asked Knuckles. "It's a ghost Knuckles, it was pretty obvious." Sonic said as if it was. "Besides, it's probably better if it was destroyed than kept with the chance to escape." said Shadow.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy said goodbye to Shadow and Rouge and went to Amy's apartment to see if Cream was okay.  
Cream was awake. "Oh, you're back." she said "Amy, where were you?" Amy looked at the boys. "I just got lost." she said.Amy hugged Cream then started to cry. "Cream, I promise not to leave you again." she cried. "Mr. Sonic, is something wrong with Amy?" Cream asked. "Let's just say she found something horrible in the graveyard fieldtrip." he answered as he hid the gadgets.


End file.
